Ground vehicles, included those suitable for off road use, have migrated toward hybrid electric technology using high voltage direct current (HVDC) distribution. A permanent magnet generator (PMG) may be used to generate electric power for an electronic power system. A PMG typically includes a stator winding and a rotor with permanent magnets (PMs) to generate a single three-phase voltage. The three-phase voltage may be outputted to a rectifier for conversion to a DC voltage. Due to the nature of power processing during rectification, voltage ripple is typically present in the output voltage of the generator.